The next morning
by black lady knight
Summary: After a party with alcohol, this is what happens the next morning. H x D


In their 6th year, they have a Christmas party of 5th, 6th, and 7th year students.

Somebody brought alcoholic butterbeer (a 6 pack).

Only a few people had it.

The next morning 

Harry wakes up with someone sleeping next to him.

He whispers into their ear, "Time to wake up."

The person moves around a bit but nothing more.

Harry rolls his eyes but then smiles when he thinks of another idea.

Slowly, he lends down and presses his lips to his bedmate's.

Less than a minute later, he feels lips pressing back on his and hears a passionate moan.

Harry pulls back.

"What a perfect way to wake up," the person says.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry says in a hushed voice.

"Make me, Potter," Draco says with a smile.

"I'd be happy to," Harry says smiling too, then gives Draco the most passionate kiss.

When Harry pulls back, he sees Draco has a dreamy smile on.

"Will you be quite now?" Harry whispers.

Malfoy nods.

"Good," Harry whispers then stands up and puts on his pants.

Draco whimpers.

Harry turns to him.

"What?" Harry asks.

Draco motions for him to get back into bed.

"We can't stay in bed all day," Harry says.

Draco runs his hand down Harry's check then his chest like he's saying; 'We can sure try.'

"No," Harry says.

"No?" Ron sleepily asks. "Harry? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, Ron," Harry says.

"Why did you say, no?" Ron asks.

"Trying to convince myself not to go back to sleep," Harry says slapping away Draco's wondering hand.

"Well we don't have class today," Ron says. "You can go back to sleep, if you want."

'He's hiding something,' Draco mouths.

'Are you sure?' Harry mouths back.

Draco nods.

"Hermione?" Harry asks.

"Yes," Hermione says. "Oops."

Harry and Draco smile at each other.

Harry opens the curtains and closes them behind him.

He sees Ron and Hermione standing near the door.

"'Ello, Hermione," Harry says. "Funny seeing you here."

"It's not what you think, Harry…" Hermione says.

"So you didn't spend the night here with Ron?" Harry asks.

Both Ron and Hermione start to blush.

"So I'm guessing that's a yes," Harry says.

"Yeah," Hermione says.

Ron nods.

"Well it's about time," Seamus says walking out of his closed curtains like Harry did but unlike Harry, Seamus is only wearing his boxers.

"Seamus. I think you forgot something," Ron says.

"I don't think he did," Hermione says.

"Me neither," Harry says.

Suddenly a shirt and a pair of pants fly to Seamus from his bed hitting him right in the back of the head.

"Those are some clothes you have there, Seamus," Ron says as Seamus puts on his pants. "You didn't even have to call them."

"Who do you have behind there?" Harry asks.

"You tell us first," Seamus says putting his shirt on.

"What do you mean?" Harry asks.

"I heard you talk to someone this morning," Seamus says. "It sounded really familiar."

"Well… uh… You see…" Harry stammers.

"Forget it, Potter," Draco says.

"Is that who I think it is?" Hermione asks.

"Well, who do you think it is?" Harry asks.

"I think it's Malfoy but I must be wrong," Hermione says.

"No," Draco says opening the curtains and stepping out fully dress. "You're right, Granger. As always."

Draco hands Harry his shirt.

"You forgot this," He says.

"Well you whined when I put on my pants," Harry says putting his shirt on.

"I didn't whine, Potter," Malfoy says. "I didn't say a word."

"Yeah, I told you to shut up yet you started to talk again," Harry says.

"You weren't talking so someone had to," Draco says.

"Harry?" Hermione asks.

"Yeah, 'Mione?" Harry asks.

"Care to explain?" Hermione asks.

"No. Not really," Harry says. "But I guess I have to."

"Why don't we go down stairs for more room," Hermione says.

"Sure," Ron says.

"All right," Harry says.

"Ok," Draco says. "But in a minute."

Draco starts to walk to Seamus' bed.

"What…" Harry starts to say but stops when Draco holds up a finger.

Draco walks over to the other side and opens the curtains.

"Hey, Blaise," Draco says to the boy lying down on the bed.

"Hi, Draco," Blaise says.

"Blaise Zabini," Ron says. "He's almost as worse as Malfoy."

"Hey!" Harry and Seamus say together.

"What did I say?" Ron asks.

"You're talking about their boyfriends, Ron," Hermione says. "Who are in the room."

"Don't worry about it, Granger," Malfoy says. "I never listen to a word he says."

"Hey," Ron says.

"Forget it, Ron," Harry says. "He won't listen to you. He barely listens to me."

"I listen to you plenty," Draco says.

"Then listen to this," Harry says. Get away from the naked boy or else.

Or else what? Draco asks.

Or I'll take out the handcuffs, hand you up by your ankles, and run you over with whip cream and my tongue, Harry says.

"Wow. Very kinky, Potter," Draco says. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"What's very kinky? I want to know. What did you say, Harry?" Seamus asks.

"I'll tell you later, Seamus," Harry says.

"When did you learn how to speak French?" Hermione asks.

"A couple months ago," Harry says.

"Why?" Hermione asks.

"Because he didn't trust me," Draco says.

"Can you talk down stairs so I can get dress?" Blaise asks.

"What's stopping you now?" Draco asks.

"You're looking at me," Blaise says.

"Like I haven't seen you dress before," Draco says.

"What?" Harry and Seamus ask together.

"We've known each other for years before coming here and are sharing a room here for the 6th year. It's strictly platonic," Draco says.

"I don't care," Harry says. "Get away from the boy."

"Bite me," Draco says. "Literally."

"No, Draco," Harry says. "Not now at least."

"Why don't we go down stairs and leave Blaise alone to get dress," Hermione says. "Ok?"

"Sure," Ron says and walks down to the commons room with Hermione behind him.

"All right," Seamus says disappointed and follows the lovebirds.

"Let's go," Harry says grabbing Draco's arm and pulls him down stairs.

"Ohh, Potter, rough," Draco says when they get to the commons room.

"Shut up, Malfoy. Before you wake up the whole house," Harry says.

A few seconds, they hear footsteps coming down the girl's staircase.

"Too late," Ron says.

The footsteps reach the bottom and standing there is…

"Neville," The golden trio and Seamus say.

"Morning, guys," Neville says.

"Neville. What are you doing coming out of the girls' dorms first thing in the morning?" Harry asks.

"Well…um…you see…" Neville stammers out.

"I'm guessing that it worked," Draco says.

"Uh…yeah," Neville says smiling.

"What do you know about this?" Harry asks turning to his boyfriend.

"We had an extra bottle, so I gave it out," Draco says.

"An extra bottle of what?" Hermione asks. "What are you two talking about?"

"Not now, Granger," Draco says. "Longbottom, go up stairs and get your girlfriend."

"Ok," Neville says and goes back up stairs.

"Who's his girlfriend?" Hermione asks.

"If I tell you, you would kill me. You wouldn't be the only one. So I'm not going to tell you," Draco says.

"You're not going to tell what?" Blaise asks coming into the room.

"None of your business, Zabini. Stay out of it," Draco says.

"What happen to you?" Blaise asks.

"He just got caught doing something he shouldn't have and I said to stay out of," Harry says.

"They needed a push like the others so that's what I gave him," Draco says.

"They're not like the others," Harry says. "They should have been handled differently."

"You're right. They are different. It wasn't that they didn't see it that kept them apart, it was that they were scared but that doesn't change how to approach them," Draco says.

"You better hope they didn't go too far," Harry says.

"Don't worry. I told Longbottom not to," Draco says. "I'm not stupid."

"I'm not going to respond to that," Harry says.

"Well, if you're not going to, I will," Ron says but stops when Hermione put her hand over his mouth.

"No, you don't," Hermione says.

"And you shouldn't talk," Draco says.

Harry slaps him up on the side of his head.

"Hey, I've been holding my tongue all year," Draco says.

"Yeah. You have been nice this year," Hermione says.

"We thought you were under a spell," Ron says.

"You could say that," Draco says looking side ways at Harry and smiles.

Harry smiles back.

Then Draco hears footsteps coming towards them.

"And now I'll leave," Draco says. "Come on, Blaise."

The two Slytherins go to the portal, which opens.

"I'll see you in the Great Hall in an hour. Ok?" Draco asks.

"Ok," Harry says.

"Bye, Seamus," Blaise says as they leave.

"Bye," Seamus says. "Why did they leave so quickly?"

Neville walks in again along with his girlfriend.

"Neville, why is my sister with you?" Ron asks.

"Because you sister…" Neville starts to say putting his arm around Ginny's waist. "Is my girlfriend."

"Good for you two," Ron says.

"Huh…" Everyone else says.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Ron asks.

"This isn't how we thought you'd react," Harry says.

"How then?" Ron asks.

"Kill someone," Harry says. "Most likely Draco because he's the one who got them together."

"Don't worry," Ron says. "I won't kill anyone… not even your boyfriend."

"Good," Harry says. "You know you have to start calling him, Draco."

"I know," Ron says. "When did hell freeze over?"

"Sometime around the end of September," Harry says.

"You've been going out for that long?" Hermione asks.

"Yeah," Harry says. " Three months yesterday."

"Wow. That's long," Seamus says. "I've never had one more than two weeks."

"Will it be the same with Blaise?" Harry asks.

"I…I don't think so," Seamus says. "This is different."

"Why when it's concerning Slytherins it's always different?" Harry asks.

"I have no idea," Seamus says. "But different isn't always bad."

"Yeah. You're right about that," Harry says smiling.

"Shouldn't we be going down to the Great Hall?" Hermione says.

"Yeah. Let's go," Harry says.

They leave.

The Gryffindors walk into the Great Hall and sits down at their table.

They are the only students there with all of the teachers.

A few minutes later, Draco and Blaise walk in.

Draco drags Blaise over to the Gryffindor's table then sits down next to Harry.

"Draco, your table is over there," Harry says.

"But my place is here," Draco says.

Harry smiles and Draco smiles back.

Blaise sits down next to Seamus and taking his hand, smiles.

Seamus starts to smile back but then he sees Snape walking towards them.

"You two better go to your own table before you get in trouble," Seamus says.

Draco sees Snape and says, "I'd rather stay here."

"But Draco…" Blaise starts to say but stops when Snape stops near them.

"Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Zabini. Why are you two sitting at the wrong table?" Snape asks.

"We want to sit next to our boyfriends," Draco says and looks at Harry.

"Mr. Malfoy, that is not how it works here," Snape says. "You sit at the table of the house you are sorted into and nowhere else."

Draco looks at Snape.

"Why?" He asks.

"What?" Snape asks.

"Why is it like that?" Draco asks. "Why are you pulling us apart when you should be supporting us to work together, to better ourselves against Voldermort."

"Mr. Malfoy…" Snape says.

"And what would my mum say if she found out about this?" Draco asks. "Did I tell you she was coming here for the holiday break?"

"You can sit here for the remainder of the break however when school begins again both you and Mr. Zabini will sit at your correct table," Snape says.

"Yes, professor," Draco says.

Snape walks away to the teachers' table.

"Please explain, Luv," Harry says. "Because this is giving me a headache."

"My mum and Snape like each other but they're not together because he's my teacher," Draco says. "So I came us with an idea to put them together as well as other couples who couldn't or wouldn't see it for themselves."

3/4th of the people sitting at the table blush.

"Get on with it, Luv," Harry says.

"So I went to Dumbledore…" Draco says.

"What! Dumbledore knows about this?" Hermione asks.

"Yes. He's the one who supplied the… refreshments," Draco says.

"So we won't get in trouble for drinking last night?" Hermione asks.

"Were you drinking last night?" Draco asks.

"No," Hermione says.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Draco says.

"But I'm a perfect. I should have watched for that," Hermione says.

"So am I," Draco says. "That didn't stop me."

"Ok so you went to Dumbledore and…" Harry says.

"And I told him my plan," Draco says. "He's been trying to get my mum and Snape together since my parents divorced so he was all for it."

"So your mum is coming here and you are trying to get her together with Snape?" Harry asks.

"Yeah. That's pretty much it," Draco says.

"So I'm going to meet your mum?" Harry asks.

"Right," Draco says.

"This doesn't sound like a vacation," Harry says.

"Too bad," Draco says. "You don't have a say in this."

Great, Harry says. Some vacation. 


End file.
